Entre Leones y Serpientes
by StephanieSykes
Summary: Gracias a las locuras de Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, 10 alumnos de de 5to y 6to año, de diferentes casa, tendrán que convivir durante todo el año. ¿Podrá Hogwarts soportar las locuras de su director?


**Declaimer: Todos los personajes (a excepción de Elena Stryder y Lady Cassandra, que son de mi invención) y hechizos, conjuros, maleficios, etc…etc… son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo será contado en tercera persona, pero en los siguientes el punto de vista cambia al de alguno de nuestros protagonistas. ¡Yo avisare cuando cambie el punto de vista! **

* * *

Introducción.

—Ron, ¡Harry dile que pare!

—Ron, enserio, nos estás poniendo nerviosos.

— ¿Por qué demoran tanto? ¿Qué hacen en el despacho de Dumbledore?

—No lo sé, se supone que los prefectos…

— ¡Pero yo también soy prefecto! —Gritó Ronald, antes de que su amigo terminara de hablar, para volver a caminar en círculos frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Claro que sabían lo que sucedía, sólo que su amigo era tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿temperamental? ¿Explosivo? Si… ambas encajaban igual de bien con Ronald.

Harry, sentado en una butaca, miraba a su alrededor. Mientras Ginny, que tras su intento de tranquilizar a Ron, se dejaba caer en un mullido sofá. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, que estaban a su vez esperando a Draco y Pansy, se reían de la actitud del pelirrojo. Los chicos se encontraban el hall del despacho de Dumbledore esperando a sus dos amigas.

—Ron tranquilízate. Oh mira… ¡Hermione, Elena! —Gritó Ginny acercándose a sus amigas, quienes la miraban como si alguien hubiera muerto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Harry alarmado, mirando la expresión de pánico de Elena y los puños apretados de Hermione.

— ¡Harry, es horrible! —Chillo Elena a punto de soltar la bomba. —Dumble…

— ¡Elena cállate! —Hermione le tapo la boca con sus manos antes que de la pelinegra hablara. Ella la miró avergonzada.

— ¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Por qué no me dejaron entrar si soy prefecto? —Masculló Ron con los dientes apretados y rojo por la ira.

— ¿Qué te sucede Weasley? ¿No te dejaron entrar? —Se escuchó una voz afilada y que arrastraba las palabras. Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! —Gritó furioso Ronald, tomando su varita al igual que Draco y Harry.

—Draco, basta. Por si no te das cuenta estás en el despacho del director. ¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen? ¿No tienes ya suficientes problemas después de gritar ahí dentro? —Elena, su compañera de Slytherin, lo miró furiosa.

—No me digas que hacer Stryder —Masculló Draco mirándola con odio.

—Oh, claro que puedo Malfoy… ¿O acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijo tu padre? —Amenazó la Slytherin. Draco la apunto con la varita, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—Elena, basta —Pansy Parkinson se acerco a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. Al igual que Hermione, que miraba aterrada como Malfoy apuntaba a su casi hermana con la varita.

La pelinegra miró a su amiga para luego asentir. Para el alivio de todos, en ese momento apareció Dumbledore. Zabini y Nott se llevaron a un rincón a ambas Slytherin para tranquilizarlas, mientras los tres Gryffindor y los demás Prefectos miraban al director expectantes.

—Guarde la varita, señor Malfoy —Dijo la voz de Snape tras el profesor Dumbledore. El aludido la guardó enseguida y con una mirada asesina dirigida a los Gryffindor se acerco a los Slytherin.

—Joven Weasley —Dumbledore miró a Ron con una sonrisa —Lamento no haberlo dejado entrar a mi despacho, pero era por el bien de todos —Se río por lo bajo mirando al, ahora, tranquilo pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué sucede Profesor Dumbledore? —Preguntó Harry, mientras miraba a Hermione.

—Lamento decirle señor Potter que es deber de la profesora McGonagall, aquí presente, informarle. Yo mientras tanto iré con el joven Weasley a mi despacho —Finalizó haciendo ademán de dirigirse a su despacho con Ron pisándole los talones.

—Jóvenes, todos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Prefectos, informen a los alumnos de quinto y sexto año de sus casas que me esperen ahí, y que el resto de los alumnos vayan a cenar. Ahora ¡Rápido! —Informó McGonagall mirando con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy y Elena.

***

Hermione, Harry y Ginny caminaban en silencio hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Los tres sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny y Harry se preguntaban ¿Qué era tan importante para atrasar la cena de los quintos y sextos?

—Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ginny cuando estaban a unos metros del retrato de la señora gorda.

—Ok, Se los diré. Pero no quiero que se lo digan a nadie más ¿entendido? —Preguntó lo último con un tono lúgubre.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Hermione miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de abrir la puerta de una sala cercana. Los tres jóvenes entraron rápidamente.

—Bien, sé que en su momento fue horrible, pero de todas formas no es tan mala idea… Admito que por un momento pensé que Dumbledore…

—Ya Hermione, ¡escúpelo! —Interrumpió Ginny impaciente.

—Bien, Bien. Lo que sucede es que a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, especialmente a Dumbledore —Dijo mirándolos nerviosa —Se les ha ocurrido la idea de que seria bueno que… bueno, los alumnos… todos, convivan durante todo el año —Hermione los volvió a mirar.

—No comprendo —Murmuró Ginny ladeando la cabeza. Harry asintió de acuerdo con Ginevra.

Hermione suspiró abatida.

—Los profesores hicieron grupos de diez estudiantes para que convivieran todo el año. Son alumnos de quinto y sexto —Les informó—. Serán de las cuatro casas y vivirán en una torre, ¿Se fijaron que éste año hay más torres que el año pasado? —Ambos asintieron.

—Bien, ése es el motivo. Las torres están equipadas con una sala común y diez habitaciones. Los baúles ya están ahí, pero no sabemos cuales son los grupos. McGonagall entregará al encargado de grupo un pergamino con la contraseña y un mapa para saber dónde está la torre…

—Vaya, llevamos sólo una semana de clases y Dumbledore ya está haciendo cambios —Refunfuño Ginny. Harry la miro feo—. ¿Qué? Oh vamos Harry, admítelo. Desde que derrotaron a Voldemort, Dumbledore está empecinado en hacer cambios.

—Lo hace porque no quiere que haya otro mago tenebroso Ginny —Le dijo Hermione —Él quiere que nos unamos más como colegio. Si ésto funciona, es posible que desaparezcan los problemas entre casas.

—De todas formas, tiene todas las de perder —Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te imaginas que me toque con Malfoy? Sigue igual de idiota, no importa si ya da igual lo de la sangre…

—Él sigue siendo igual de narcisista —Completó Ginny, sabiéndose de memoria el discurso. Hermione asintió de acuerdo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cállense —Masculló enfurruñado—. Entonces, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya deben estar todos en la sala común.

En efecto, cuando llegaron a la sala común, a parte de que la sub directora McGonagall les sermoneara sobre la puntualidad, estaban todos esperándolos para comenzar la explicación.

Ron se encontraba sentado en una butaca, cerca de Neville Longbotton y Seamus Finnigan, mirando a Hermione con furia. Harry, Ginny y Hermione se dejaron caer en un mullido sofá cerca del fuego, esperando a que McGonagall comenzara a explicar lo que ellos tres ya sabían.

—Jóvenes, por favor presten mucha atención…

Paso más o menos una hora en la que Minerva explicaba de qué se trataba el plan de convivencia. Muchos reclamaron y otros simplemente la miraron con el seño fruncido. Harry, Hermione y Ginny eran los únicos tranquilos, Ron reclamaba cada dos segundos y la profesora McGonagall lo amenazó con mandarlo a limpiar la lechucearía si seguía reclamando.

—…Bien, jóvenes, vayan a cenar. Una vez terminen su cena se nombraran los grupos —Finalizó, por fin, la profesora McGonagall, esbozando una sonrisa para tratar de calmar los ánimos de sus alumnos.

***

— ¿Con quién crees que te tocará Hermione? —Lavender Brown preguntó a la castaña con la voz chillona por la emoción.

—No lo sé Lavender —Suspiró la aludida—. Sólo espero que no con Malfoy o su grupito de hipócritas presumidos —Murmuró soltando un gruñido.

—Alumnos —Llamó la atención el profesor Dumbledore—. Comenzaremos a llamar a los grupos.

Y así fue, estuvieron llamando a los grupos más dispares, hasta que McGonagall anunció el primer nombre del quinto o sexto grupo, ya todos habían perdido la cuenta.

—Hermione Granger… —Dijo mirando un pergamino—. Draco Malfoy…

El Gran comedor soltó un jadeo y ambos jóvenes se miraron con asco, pero sin moverse ni un ápice de sus asientos.

—Harry Potter… —Prosiguió luego de rodar los ojos ante la infantil conducta de los alumnos —. Alexandra Parkinson…

Los alumnos que quedaban en el gran comedor los miraron impresionados, y algunos se pusieron a cuchichear.

—Ginevra y Ronald Weasley… —La profesora miró con el ceño fruncido a los jóvenes.

Ginny y Ron se miraron con pesadumbre.

—Elena Stryder… —La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento—. Theodore Nott…

Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron hasta la profesora McGonagall tomados de la mano. Lejos, en alguna de las mesas, una chica rubia de ojos azul cielo y aretes de rábano, miró al joven Nott anhelante.

—Blaise Zabini… —Los siete jóvenes seleccionaos hasta ahora se miraron y levantaron a regañadientes—. Y Luna Lovegood.

Todos, contuvieron un suspiro colectivo. Nadie quería estar en los zapatos de esos jóvenes, eran el grupo más dispar… ¿Los leones de Gryffindor y Las serpientes de Slytherin? ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?

Los ocho jóvenes caminaron hasta Minerva McGonagall, que los esperaba con un pergamino.

—Bien, ya saben, en el pergamino está la contraseña y el mapa para llegar a su torre. Les advierto: no pueden insultarse o armar peleas, y nada de fiestas. Pueden invitar a compañeros a su sala común siempre y cuándo sea en horarios decentes —La profesora les sonrió para tranquilizar sus caras de pánico.

— ¿Quién será el encargado de la torre? —Preguntó Theodore.

—Enseguida señor Nott. Los encargados son: Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Elena Stryder y Ronald Weasley —La profesora se giró para dirigirse a los aludidos—. Ustedes serán los encargados de velar el orden en su torre y cambiar la contraseña cada dos semanas. Señorita Parkinson, nuestro premio anual de Slytherin, tendrá que vigilar que después de las doce estén todos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Jóvenes, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes —Dijo Dumbledore. McGonagall asintió y Snape resopló con fastidio.

—Pueden irse. —Completó McGonagall

Los diez alumnos asintieron al mismo tiempo y salieron por las puertas del gran comedor.

—Y bien ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Zabini mirando el pergamino cerrado que tenía Pansy. Ésta lo abrió de inmediato.

—La torre está cerca de la sala de Adivinación, el retrato es el de una ¿Princesa? Lady Cassandra —Respondió Pansy mirando el mapa con el ceño fruncido—. Que ridículo nombre ¿No Ele?

—Claro, Pans —Contestó su amiga mirando los cuadros.

***

Luna Lovegood conversaba animadamente con Ginny. Hermione conversaba con Ron y Harry sobre lo tedioso que sería ese año. Pansy miraba el mapa mientras discutía con Draco y Zabini sobre cuál era el retrato de su torre. Elena y Theodore lloraban de la risa por la ridiculez de sus tres amigos… Hasta ahora todo iba bien…

—Aquí es —Sentenció Draco mirando el mapa.

—No, es aquel —Apuntó Blaise a un retrato sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Cómo rayos vamos a llegar hasta ahí Zabini? ¿Acaso no piensas? —Le chillo Pansy, provocando que las carcajadas de Nott y Stryder aumentaran.

— ¡Ustedes dos cállense! —Les gritó enojado Draco.

—Ok, Ok—. Elena le sonrió a su casi hermano—. Es que pasamos el retrato de Lady Cassandra ¡hace horas! —Canturreó.

Todos, a excepción de Theodore que se reía aún más fuerte que antes, la miraron atónitos.

— ¿Co-como? —Preguntó Pansy arrastrando las palabras.

—Tratamos de decírselo, pero ustedes no nos escuchaban y nos gritaban que nos callásemos… así que, eso hicimos —Sonrió la pelinegra.

—Sí —Dijo Nott secándose las lágrimas de la risa—. Vengan no es tan lejos. Elena, exageras demasiado.

—Debieron ver sus caras. Oh, mataría por tener una cámara _Muggle _—Rió.

Ambos Slytherin caminaron por unos minutos con el resto de la pandilla pisándole los talones, hasta que se detuvieron frente al retrato de una joven rubia, con la nariz respingona, las mejillas ridículamente rosadas y una corona brillante.

—Buenas Noches —Saludó con un Rin tintín de superioridad—. Soy Lady Cassandra, vuestro Retrato. La contraseña por favor —Canturreó mirando a Pansy.

—_Mimblewimble _—Contestó Pansy.

_Entonces… ¡Que la aventura comience!_

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos/as estoy aquí con mi primera historia de Harry Potter, espero me comprendan, las actualizaciones serán mas o menos cada dos o tres semanas, quisas más, contando que acabo de entrar al colegio (si, hoy 1 de marzo).

Le mando un saludo y un gran abrazo a Irene, gracias _Dear _por betearme la introducción, te adoro.

Y otro abrazo y la mayor de las suertes a todos los Chilenos de centro y sur del país, les deseo suerte y ¡Fuerza! Que pronto el mal rato va a pasar… Besos y abrazos.

¿Algún comentario? ¿Tomatazos? Solo tienen que decírmelo haciendo un mísero ¡clic! En el botón verde que está ¡¡abajo!!

Besos y abrazos, Hanni.


End file.
